futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
Hypnotoad
| species = Toad | age = Unknown | planet = Earth | job = Actor | relatives = None | appearance = "The Day the Earth Stood Stupid" | voiced by = Synthesizer }}Hypnotoad is a large toad-like creature that has large oscillating multicolored eyes, and emits a droning hum. His eyes glow all the time. The toad apparently uses these as a power of hypnotism on surrounding people and animals."The Day the Earth Stood Stupid" Hypnotoad hypnotizes sheep into a pen at a pet contest and then hypnotizes the judges and the audience into awarding him first prize (see clip below). He is also known to hypnotize crew workers into committing suicide when his show is interrupted and to hypnotize people into writing internet articles about ALL GLORY TO THE HYPNOTOAD. Description In Meanwhile. a cameo is shown Origins The origins of hypnotoad are unknown, but it is speculated that he is an alien, mutant or a product of genetic engineering. It would also appear that he is the only one of his kind on Earth. However, it is possible that a creature similar in design to the Hypnotoad found on Kif Kroker's homeworld is part of his ancestry."Kif Gets Knocked Up A Notch" Hypnotoad also has its own television show called Everybody Loves Hypnotoad. It consists of a stationary camera filming the Hypnotoad and his noise continuously. Despite the odd premise behind the show, it ran successfully for over three seasons, possibly because he hypnotized the audience into watching it. Trivia *The sound he makes was called “Angry Machine" and was part of their editing system, as mentioned in the DVD commentary.scottsmitelli.comtheinfosphere.org *Hypnotoad is one of Matt Groening's favorite characters.Commentary for "The Day the Earth Stood Stupid" *He made a cameo appearance in the trailer for "Bender's Big Score" where he said "Buy it, Buy it, Buy it, Buy it." *The Hypnotoad might have been inspired by the V-frogs from Isaac Asimov's novel Lucky Starr and the Oceans of Venus. They are frog like, three legged creatures who can control the emotions of those around them, mostly serving as a defense mechanism against predators. A trance like that of the Hypnotoad is also possible when large numbers of V-frogs are working together. Due to their emotional control, they are extremely popular as pets. *The Hypnotoad might also be inspired by the game Star Control which features a race called the Dnyarri who "resembled large, brown toads with two suckers at the end of each of the four legs, a grossly pulsating skull and sinister looking faces" and had the ability to mind control most other species. The race managed to rule over the galaxy for several millenia. *The Hypnotoad can be seen in The Simpsons opening sequence of "Treehouse of Horror XXIV". It was directed by Guillermo del Toro. *It can be presumed the Hypnotoad has a kid(s) and an ex-wife according to a brief look at the whiteboard in "The Thief of Baghead", one of the first photos the poperatzo are supposed to take is a case related to "Hypnotoad Paternity Suit”http://insidetv.ew.com/2013/10/03/the-simpsons-guillermo-del-toro-treehouse-of-horror/ Internet popularity *There are many people who have not watched Futurama but are still familiar with the Hypnotoad from internet forums, where it has practically achieved meme status. It is sometimes a surprise to these people, when they start to follow the series, that Hypnotoad is a comparatively minor character. *The line "ALL GLORY TO THE HYPNOTOAD!" used by the judge of the animal show has became an internet sensation and is used on many Hypnotoad video clips and images YouTube Videos Appearances Episodes *"The Day the Earth Stood Stupid" *"Bender Should Not Be Allowed on Television" *"Rebirth" *"The Late Philip J. Fry" *"Overclockwise" (on a poster) *"Decision 3012" Films *"Bender's Big Score" *"Into the Wild Green Yonder" Special Episodes *''Everybody Loves Hypnotoad: "Amazon Adventure"'' Comics *"Welcome To My Nightmall" Gallery HypnotoadPlush.png|Hypnotoad Plush References Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Recurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Amphibiosan Category:Creatures Category:Non-speaking characters